Charles Dawson
Name: Charles Richard Dawson Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Interested in Science, Politics, Religion, and Philosophy, but mainly Biology. Also likes the occasional video game, movie, or TV special. Not a member of any clubs or teams. Appearance: Charles doesn't pay much attention to his appearance. He has messy black hair that looks like it hasn't been cut recently. He's also a little scruffy because he hasn't shaved in a few days. His thick eyebrows hang over his dark brown eyes, which usually appear black at first glance. He has a large nose, and almost always has a serious look on his face. He's 5' 10" and approximately 194 lbs, making him overweight. When he was abducted he was wearing a moss-green short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans held up by a belt, and a slightly worn-out pair of sneakers. He also had with him a navy blue jacket. Biography: Charles was born to a single mother in the state of Minnesota in early February of 1990. His childhood was not traumatic or unusual. He often walked himself to the nearby public school he attended, which was so close he could see it from the window of his house. After school he would go to his babysitter's house, with a number of other children where he waited for his mother to get off of work. He always did well in school but as he was the kind of student that didn't need to focus on the material to pass tests, he rarely put in enough effort to truly excel, with the exception of those subjects that he truly enjoyed. He liked to understand how the world worked, always thinking or reading about it, even when he watched TV it would often be tuned to things like the Discovery Channel, Animal Planet, National Geographic, and the History Channel. When it was time for him to go to middle school, he and his mother had to move to the suburbs. His shyness prevented him from making friends quickly, and that made him a target of bullies. While he had some bullies in his elementary school, the new ones were different and he had trouble telling who would be friendly, making him even more introverted, and hurting his grades. Eventually they had to move again, this time to St. Paul and Bayview secondary. He made a few friends in his new school, but he's not that close with most of them. He feels much more comfortable in Bayview than he did in his middle school, with fewer bullies and more friends than in his prior school, and he been getting good grades again as a result. Despite his new friends he still mostly keeps to himself, and hasn't joined any clubs. He occasionally likes to openly discuss biology and evolution, sometimes mentioning that people some personality traits should be kept from reproducing in case those traits were genetic, but rarely mentioning that he means people like; pedophiles, murderers, and the like, but especially the man who runs SotF: Danya. He had discovered SotF when most people did, during the airing of v1, and almost immediately despised it, and the man behind it, considering it a mockery of his beloved field. Advantages: Charles has no obvious advantages over the other SotF participants. Disadvantages: While he occasionally comes up with plans, he lacks the motivation that would allow him to carry through with them. He hasn't made as many connections with fellow students as some of his classmates. He is also in poor physical condition. Designated Number: Male Student no. 038 --- Designated Weapon: Cleaver Conclusion: I feel the motivation level of B038 is going to result in him dying realy quickly and someone who actually wants to put some effort into killing people will happily remove his weapon for him. Oh well. The above biography is as written by TDS. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: TDS Kills: None Killed By: Clio Gabriella Collected Weapons: Cleaver (assigned weapon, given to Maddy Stone) Allies: Maddy Stone Enemies: Clio Gabriella Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Charles, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Survival of The Attentive *De-Evolving V4: *Bats & Rats & Blind Cave Salamanders *instinct•algorithm *Fight or Flight Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Charles Dawson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Charles was my favorite of TDS' characters, actually, by quite a bit. He had good connections and backstory, and a very interesting island philosophy. He didn't feel like fodder, just a dude whose time came. He also had some legitimately big ideas on how to thwart the game. I definitely recommend giving him a look, because he's a very solid character who is often unjustly forgotten among the other early game deaths. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students